Talk:Droknar's Forge run
How about Thunderhead Keep/Fort Ranik to Bloodstone Fen? Now THAT's what I'd call a mission. Wonder if anyone's ever run this far in one go. Kidburla 08:11, 11 January 2006 (UTC) "The entire journey is rather long and perilous due to deadly combinations and high concentrations of foes along the way, designed for groups of eight level 20 adventurers." How can the "entire journey" be designed for "eight level 20 adventurers," if you can't have 8 members in a party from Beacons? -Auron of Neon 04:34, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :You can have eight travelling north into the run, rather than south from Beacon's. -- Dashface 09:00, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::In other words, the area is designed/balanced to be journeyed from South to North. - 09:47, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :::The article infers 8 North to South, as that is the direction of the Droknar Run. No one needs a run from Droknar to Beacons. Should say 6 in my opinion, although I have explored in a Northern direction once. Joseph C 19:40, 10 November 2006 (CST) Other builds? The article refers to the W/Mo Bold Forge Runner, but this is only one of many builds that can do the run, should other builds be included? --mer 09:10, 28 November 2006 (CST) :That article includes details of the run itself, hence it's inclusion, but I do agree with you that there should be a section/subsection with a list of builds that can do the run, maybe at the end? Joseph (t/ ) 07:24, 23 December 2006 (CST) Current Prices I recently got a run to Drok's with two of my characters. The prices used to be 2-3k for a run, but lately it's been 5k (if you're lucky) all the way up to 20k. And yes, I have seen a 20k team fill up VERY quickly. Average is 8-10k. :On all of my characters (3 of them) I got free runs. All you have to do is wait there and look for people test running it. Have patience, they may fail it. Just go back and keep looking. ----Caje47 23:31, 22 December 2006 (CST)Caje47 ::I frequent Beacon's Perch on the En-1 server and have never seen runs advertised at 20K. The going rate was 2K before the nerf and has been 4K since. The most I have see runs at is 10K for dual runners. Like Caje47 I always hike a ride with test runners, although I have fought in both directions too. Since the nerf, I have found it easier, and quicker, to complete the missions to get to Drok's. The only hiccup being the bonus on Dunes of Destiny and trying to find a team that knows what they are doing and that works together... Joseph (t/ ) 07:42, 23 December 2006 (CST) Lol, The current pricing for droks runs are like 3-4k. Because of the constant randomized spawns and the nerfing of ice imps casting time of Mind Freeze, the prices have gone up because of the demand. Rhyza 14 18:32, 22 February 2007 (CST) Impossibility of a Droknar Run It is my understanding that the Droknar's Forge run from Beacon's Perch is now impossible to run alone. Those that dual run it are also having incredible difficulty, and while it can be done, is now seen as a waste of effort and time. Those who can run it, should charge a minimum of 8k (8,000 gold) for a successful run, demanding half at Grenth's Footprints. : It has been a waste of gold ever since GW:Factions came out, because you can get the same quality armour at Kaineng Center. (and the surrounding areas with little more effort) Joseph (T/ ) 08:19, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Well, some people just go there to get to the Ring of Fire island chain sooner, you know, skill capping and all --mer 08:53, 11 December 2006 (CST) The only builds that can successfully get through the droks run now are Dervish primary or secondaries included in there build (Dervish these days are a must to survive Lornar's Pass). Because of the nerfs from the test weekend recently it has been becoming harder and harder.. (Thank God for the Frost WurmAI update recently!!!) Many people have realised that Siege Ice Golem(s) can hit you from a mile now with there "steroid arm" and chilblains has been increased to rip 2 enchants, which really annoys many enchanted runners. So yes, many of the spawns have been randomized dramatically and get weirder every time :( Rhyza 14 18:39, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Thank goodness I got mine while it was still possible. :P I think that runs will always be available, soon there will be this awesome new build popping out of nowhere and everyone will use it, and Anet will have to nerf it... again... -- Nova -- ( ) 19:00, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::I call BS on the the "only dervishes can do the run now" deal... it's still doable as a W/Mo with holy veil. It's just not as easy as it was. Phydeaux 23:50, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::: agreed - I just completed my first test run to the forge using the W/Mo build with holy veil - it is still possible but it seems you need to get at least a decent spawn. With the D/A build it appears to be easier. I've been watching two D/As doing the run together and they even had time to chat while running... - Looping 00:52 15 March 2007 (GMT+1) ::::wammos just cant run it. they have at most 3 hex removal. only 3!!! 1 from veil, 1 from smite hex, 1 from veil again. then theyre screwed until recharge. there is a place in lornars where there are crones+ about 5 golems. crones will strip veil, and golems will freeze u. grawls will own you till u die. its impossible unless u get a godly spawn. and since that isnt guaranteed, u cant charge people for the run. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 08:15, 17 March 2007 (CDT) *Totally Possible. I am an inexperienced player, created a Dervish about a week ago, and just completed a successful Droks Run (you can tell the other 5 guys were extremely happy since they didn't have to pay). What I noticed was that the easiest spawn is the one that has that big group of Avicara right outside Beacon's Perch. There is also a group of Grawl that will start moving towards and eventually engage you if you just stand on their radar range.. PS: Check my Userpage for details on the character I use to run or if you're in need of the run itself. Expect to pay chump change as I am a very generous player.--MagickElf666 13:02, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Addition of information on other sources for Max Armor I added the section at the bottom of the page with info on how to get max armor from the other two campaigns after reading a thread about how Drok's Run is impossible now. Many people seemed to think this was the only way to get to Droknar's Forge and many people had the attitude that it was the first place you can get max armor. Since the two ways I listed are easier and usually cheaper than a Drok's Run, I felt the information was needed. People who do Drok's Runs may not like this addition but it is needed for people who are new to the game and read this page.----Thor79 15:05, 8 January 2007 (CST) Revert This is not a guide on how to run or how to be run to Droknar's. The info on scamming and how people usually advertise in chat isn't really useful or relevant. We also never list trade prices for anything. Scam info for people running could go into a guide for people running, if the anonymous user wants to write one, and other scam info goes in the usual scams article. --Fyren 17:44, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Title "Droks run" clearly comes from "Droknar's Forge," so moving it to "Droks run" is the wrong direction entirely. --Fyren 13:36, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Re: Revert & Title Firstly the title of this article says "Drokar run", which if I am correct means the article should describe the run in all its aspects. Your statement: "This is not a guide on how to run or how to be run to Droknar's. The info on scamming and how people usually advertise in chat isn't really useful or relevant. We also never list trade prices for anything." is one perspective that may or may not be shared by the rest of the Guild Wars community. The scope of how much information this article contains should be a decision based on what players are looking for in an article, not outdated/personal conventions. My perspective on this issue is that there is no such thing as too much information on a topic, but with respect to article design, content should be separated responsibly as you mentioned. 1) The challenge is creating quality content for this article that is both accurate and helpful. 2) I think facts, like prices standards seen in the game, should be included as they are very much a part of the Droks run, and indeed many other runs. 3) Statements about how many runnrs are successfully making runs, how many are running for tips/money/free should be based on real statistics, or not mentioned at all. Secondly, this run regardless of where the term is dervied from, is most commonly refered to as a "Droks run" in the game (derived from the shortening of Droknar's Forge to just Droks), and that is the search phrase people will use. Thus it makes sense to name the title accordingly. I think it makes more sense to include where that name is derived from in as part of the introduction.